2 MUNDOS Y 2 VIDAS
by XXXGHOSTXXX123
Summary: fernando un chico sumamente normal,va al mundo magico de equestria donde conocera a las mane 6 donde ellas competiran por quedarse con el corazon del humano mientras que un mal amenaza equestria ¿cual de las mane 6 se quedara con su corazon? ¿las mane 6 y el podran derrotar este mal? DESCUBRANLO :D MI 2 FIC ABVERTENCIA:GARABATOS Y ESCENA DE SEXO EN PROXIMOS CAPITULOS
1. Chapter 1

MUNDO NUEVO,VIDA NUEVA

HOLA MI NOMBRE ES FERNANDO Y SOY DE SANTIAGO DE CHILE TENGO 15 AÑOS Y,LES CONTARE LA HISTORIA DE CÓMO DE UN SUEÑO QUE PARECIA NORMAL SE CONVIRTIO EN MI 2 VIDA

CAP I:EL SUEÑO Y LA NUEVA VIDA

YA CABROS YO ME IRE A ACOSTAR QUE YA ES TARDE-DIGE A TRAVES DE PS3 ERA 26 DE DICIEMBRE Y EN NAVIDAD ME REGALARON EL COD GHOST

BUU MARIQUITA SOLO AGUANTAS HASTA LAS 12:00-ME DIGO UN AMIGO EN PS3 SU NOMBRE ERA ALEX

WEY NO MAMES….TENGO SUEÑO Y SABES QUE ME DESPIERTO A LAS 6:00 DE LA MAÑANA-DIGE

NO SE COMO TE DESPIERTAS A LAS 6:00 DESPUES DE SALIR DE CLASE-DIGO OTRO AMIGO LLAMADO REX

TE SOY HONESTO YO TAMPOCO, MAÑANA A QUE HORA SE CONECTAN?-DIGE

YO A LAS 4:00-DIGO ALEX

YO A LAS 3:00-DIGO REX

APROVECHARE DE JUGAR LA CAMPAÑA DEL GHOST,YA NOS VEMOS MAÑANA CHAO-DIGE

HIJO YA TE DUERMES?-DIGO MI MAMA

SI NECESITAS ALGO?-DIGE

NO NADA QUERIA SABER NOS VEMOS MAÑANA-DIGO MI MAMA

YA NOS VEMOS MAÑANA BUENAS NOCHES-DIGE

YO EN MIS SUEÑOS SOÑABA :ERA EL HEROE DE ALGUN VIDEOJUEGO,ERA SOLDADO EN LOS JUEGOS DE COD Y BATTLEFIELD ETC,RESUMEN COSAS SIN SENTIDO PERO ESTE ERA DIFERENTE ERAN COMO IMÁGENES FLASH EN LA PRIMERA VI YO CON UNA ESPADA LUCHANDO CONTRA UN HUMANO QUE LE SALIA OSCURIDAD POR EL ERA QUE ERA UN ¿PONI? Y BESADA A ¿TWILIGHT? ERA UN SUEÑO MUY EXTRAÑO CUANDO ME DESPERTE ME DI CUENTA QUE NO ESTABA EN MI CAMA SI NO ESTABA CAYENDO A MITAD DE UN BOSQUE

"OH MIERDA…MIERDA…MIERDA" DECIA MIENTRAS EN UN INUTIL INTENTO ME TRATABA DE ELEVAR CON MIS BRAZOS,FINALMENTE CAI DE CARA Y AL CHOCAR DE CARA SOLTE HARTA SANGRE

OH CARAJO ESO DUELE" PENSE

DONDE ESTOY? ¿Cómo LLEGE ACA?-DIGE PERO FUI INTERRUMPIDO POR UN GRUÑIDO ATRÁS MIO ME DI VUELTA Y ERA UNA MANTICORA QUE NO TENIA BUENA PINTA

HEHEHEH…LINDO GATITO-DIGE NERVISOSO PERO FUE EN VANO YA QUE ME LANZO UN GARPAZO QUE ME DIO EN PLENA CARA MUCHA MAS SANGRE SALIA DE MI CARA Y LO UNICO QUE PODIA HACER ERA CORRER

CORRI HASTA UNA PARTE ALUMBRADA DEL BOSQUE AL SALIR ME ENCONTRE CON CAMPO ABIERTO MIRE ATRÁS MIENTRAS IBA RETROCIENDO CON LAS MULTIPLES HERIDAS QUE TENIA MUCHA SANGRE,PERO NO TANTA PARA DESMAYARME DESPUES DE UNOS SEGUNDOS RETROCIENDO ME ENCONTRE UN ARBOL Y ME APOYE EN EL

DIOS….JUGAR MUCHO COD TE HACE IMAGINAR COSAS,JURO QUE MAÑANA DEJO DE JUGAR MUCHO JUEGOS DE GUERRA-DIGE PARA DESPUES PARA PARARME CON DIFICULTAD DARME MEDIA VUELTA Y VER 6 PONIS MIRANDOME CON LOS OJOS COMO PLATOS

WEY…NO MAMES ESTE SUEÑO SE VUELVE MAS EXTRAÑO –DIGE MIRANDO A ESOS 6 PONIS

NOS QUEDAMOS VARIOS MINUTOS EN SILENCIO HASTA QUE DECIDI HACER CONTACTO

EHHHH…HOLA-DIGE

HABLAS?-DIGIERON LAS 6 AL UNISONO

SI POR?-DIGE

QUE ERES Y QUE HACES AQUÍ MONO SIN PELO?!-DIGO LA ¿PEGASO? COLOR AZUL Y CRIN MULTICOLOR

COMO QUE MONO SIN PELO? CABALLO CON ALAS-DIGE

OH TE LO BUSCASTE –DIGO LA PEGASO AZUL PARA DESPUES IR A ATACARME PERO ME AGACHE JUSTO A TIEMPO

OSTRAS JULIAN-DIGE

IBA A AREBATAR DE NUEVO CONTRA MI PERO UN AURA MORADA LA DETUVO

RAIMBOW YA CALMATE!-DIGO LA ¿UNIRCONIO? MORADA

QUE UN PEGASO Y UN UNICORNIO ESTO SE VUELVE EXTRAÑO-DIGE

NO UN UNICORNIO UN ALICORNIO-DIGO LA "ALICORNIO" MORADA PARA MOSTRAR SUS ALAS

ALIQUE?-DIGE EXTRAÑADO

ALICORNIO OSEA QUE PUEDEN VOLAR Y HACER MAGIA-DIGO LA ALICORNIO MORADA

ESTO YA SUPERA LO EXTRAÑO O LE PUSIERON ALGO A MI BEBIDA O YA DEBO DEJAR DE VICIARME TANTO CON LOS COD,MIREN NO SE QUE SON USTEDES PERO LOS UNICORNIOS Y PEGASOS SON UN MITO EN MI MUNDO Y NO SE QUE COMO LLEGE AQUÍ-DIGE

COMO QUE NO SABES?-DIGO LA PONI AMARILLA Y CRIN RUBIA

MIREN YO ESTABA DURMIENDO APAREZCO EN MITAD DE UN BOSQUE Y…-ME CAYO AL SENTIR UN DOLOR MUY FUERTE EN MI CARA

OH DIOS ESOT DUELE-DIGE ARRODILLANDOME POR EL DOLOR

LA PEGASO AMARILLA CON CRIN ROSADA PASO DE ASUSTADA QUE ESTABA POR MI A PREOCUPADA

OH SANTA CELESTIA QUE TE PASO?-PREGUNTO

UNA MANTICORA ME ATACO –DIGE

OH ESTO ES GRAVE DEBEMOS LLEVARLO HACIA MI CASA-DIGO LA PEGASO AMARILLA

PERO…-DIGO LA PEGASO CELESTE

PERO NADA-DIGO LA PEGASO AMARRILLA Y CUANDO MENOS ME DI CUENTA ESTA ME ESTABA ARASANDO HACIA SU CASA

ESTO ES DE LOCOS…

CONTINUARA


	2. Chapter 2

2 MUNDOS Y 2 VIDAS

AUNQUE NO VEIA MLP,CONOCIA A LAS PROTAGONISTAS POR EL FANDOM,y perdon por el exceso de mayúscula en el cap anterior que eran las 6 de la mañana y tenia mucho sueño

CAP II

Íbamos hablando tranquilamente ellas ya se habían presentado conmigo y yo con ellas fluttershy ,me estaba curando las heridas,durante ese rato estuvimos en silencio hasta que twilight digo

Bien le voy a decir a la princesa sobre tu aparición-digo twilight

Princesa que?-dige

Princesa celestia y la princesa luna,gobernantes de equestria la princesa celestia se encarga de levantar el sol y la princesa luna de elevar la noche-digo twilight

Dejame ver si entendí,aca los astros se levantan con magia?-pregunte

Si-digo twilight

Extraño-dige

Por que?-pregunto rarity

Por que en mi mundo los astros se levantan solos-dige todas se sonpredieron

Y quien es príncipe en tu mundo-digo twilight

Se los explicare cuando estemos con la princesas-dige en ese momento sentimos un golpe en la puerta era un ¿lagarto? Morado con verde

Twiligth carta de la princesa-digo el lagarto

Gracias spike-digo twilight

"querida twilight sparkle

Siento una magia desconocida en ponyville y te envio esta carta para ver si encuentras algo extraño

Princesa celestia"  
debes ser tu Fernando-digo twilight

Yo creo ¿y como diremos que estoy aquí?-dige

Le escribiré spike toma nota ¿spike?-digo twilight

Wow que eres?-digo una voz atrás mio me di vuelta y era spike

Soy un humano-dige

Un humano?no eran leyendas-digo spike

No vivimos en un planeta llamado tierra-dige

Wow extraño de todas formas me llamo spike-digo el dragon para después extender la garra hacia mi

Un gusto spike me llamo Fernando-le dige tomando la garra y apretándolo

Spike-digo twilight

Si twilight-digo spike

Necesito que le escribas una carta a la princesa-digo twilight

Claro-digo spike

Mas tarde

"para mi alumna twilight sparkle

Ese humano que me mencionas debe ser la fuente de magia que dices me parece extraño ya que este humano vino con el poder de algo o de alguien,necesitos mas detalles haci que te pido que vengas a canterlot

Princesa celestia"

Y bien en que nos vamos?-pregunte

Teletrasportacion-digo twilight para que iluminara su cuerno

Agarrate-digo raimbow

Por..-no alcanze a terminar ya que una luz me envolvió,sentía como si cada parte de mi cuerpo se desprendiera y se volviera a unir

Aparecimos en una sala grande con grandes ventanales y al final 2 alicornios,una era blanca con crin multicolor y la otra era azul con crin igual azul mas bajita que la primera,para cuando pude pararme el mundo me daba vueltas

Twi…pa…para….la…próxima a…vi..sa-dige mientras me movia de un lado a otro como un borracho agarandome la cabeza del dolor

Upsi lo siento-digo para que después su cuerno se iluminara y de un santiamén el dolor desapareciera

Gracias –dige para después la alicornio blanca y la alicornio azul vinieran hacia nosotros

Twilight sparkle mi estudiante-digo la alicornio para que las demás hicieran reverencia,note que rarity me hiso un gesto,yo entendí perfectamente y me arrodille frente a ella

Este debe ser del humano que me hablaron-digo la alicornio blanca

A si es majestad me llamo Fernando y es un gusto conocerla-dige todavía arrodillado

Un gusto también mi nombre es la princesa celestia gobernante de equestria junto a mi hermana la princesa luna-digo celestia para hacerse un paso hacia la izquierda para mostrar a luna que estaba con cara nerviosa

Ehhh…hola-digo luna

Hola-dige para extender mi mano hacia ella pero cuando lo hice esta fue atrás de su hermana

Timida?-dige

En algunas ocasiones-digo celestia

Princesa nos pidió que viniéramos aquí para que es?-digo twilight

E descubierto como llego a equestria y otro cosa mas-digo celestia

Que es prince…-no alcanze a terminar ya que ella hablo

Solo dime celestia-digo

Ok,celestia como llege aca?-dige

Lo trajo una fuerza maligna de maldad pura –digo celestia con voz seria

Y quien seria?-pregunto applejack

King sombra-digo celestia todas se quedaron sin aliento

Y para que me traería ese tal "King sombra"-dige

No tengo idea lo descubriré mas adelante,pasando a otro asunto mira esto –digo celestia al reflexionar una pantalla con ¿yo? Al otro lado pero durmiendo

Que mierda?-pregunte

Esa lengua-digo rarity

Perdon pero que?-dige

Esto lo descubri mientras venían de regreso,al parecer mientras duermes alla,vienes aca y mientras duermes aca ,vas a tu mundo –digo celestia

Todas estábamos con cara de ¿WTF?

Esto será complicado-digo celestia y dejar escapar un suspiro

Varios minutos después …

Y mientras duermas alla viviras aca-digo celesta

Ahhh ya entendí-dige

Bien yo creo que es hora de ir a dormir-digo raimbow dejando escapar un bostezo

Si opino igual que ella,donde dormiremos?-pregunte

Tengo 3 habitaciones de huéspedes se harán de la siguiente forma

2 habitaciones con 2 ponis adentro

Y 1 habitacion para 3 ponis-digo celestia

El orden fue asi :pinkie con fluttershy, rarity y applejack y finalemente yo,raimbow y twilight

Ehh Fernando-digo celestia

Si alteza?-pregunte

Tengo curisiodad de tu mundo puede lanzarte un hechizo para ver como es?-digo celetia

Si por que no-dige en eso las mane 6 y luna querían igual ver mi mundo

Muy bien,mientras ustedes duermen Fernando estará en la tierra y podremos oir y ver todo y nos podemos comunicar telepáticamente –digo celestia

Ok-dige

Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para dormir

"será un dia largo" pensé haste de suspirar y quedarme dormido

CONTINUARA…

2 PARTE DE 2 FIC, ME DEMORARE EN SACAR LOS EPISODIOS DE ESTE Y DE MI OTRO FIC PERO TENDRA CAPITULO NUEVO CADA 1,2 O 3 DIAS,ASI QUE NOS VEMOS MAÑANA

BROHOOF /)


	3. Chapter 3

MUNDO NUEVO

CAP III

Desperté en mi cama,pensando que todo era un sueño ,vi la hora y me sorprendí al ver que eran la 2:00 de la tarde

Ctm…que hora me dormi ayer-dige mientras me sobaba la cabeza

Baje y vi mi refri y había una nota

"hijo estoy afuera y te deje comida asi que si tienes hambre te calientas

Mama"

Muy bien no tengo hambre asi que ire a jugar-dige para ir a mi cuarto y prender la play

Pero que paso ayer….ese sueño-dige para agarrarme la cabeza

Ummm….jugare ghost o fifa?-me pregunte

Fifa-digo una voz en mi cabeza

Tienes razón gracias-dige para poner el fifa para poner cara de O.O

Que….mierda?-pregunte

Esa boca-digo otra voz

Quien anda hay?-dige para tomar un gorro que tenia cerca

Wow de verdad los humanos hacen grandes cosas-digo otra voz

Quienes son?-pregunte ya enojado

No nos reconoce?-digo la 1 ves

Esa voz…..¿Luna?-pregunte

La única y en persona-digo luna

Ok si luna esta en mi cabeza…de quien eran las otras voces?-pregunte

De celestia y la portadoras de los elementos de la armonía-digo luna

Osea que todo no fue un sueño-dige

A si es,ahora tienes 2 vidas ¿no es genial?-digo luna

Si,creo que es asi-dige con una sonrisa,para que entraran 2 perros que tenían que eran chiguaguas que eran bebes

Ohhh…-digieron todas al ver lo tiernos que eran

Pancho y tommy les dige que se quedaran afuera-dige para después jugar con ellos

Ohhh…..-digieron todas de nuevo

Te gustan los animales?-pregunto fluttershy

Si especialmente los perros-dige mientras jugaba con los chiguaguas

Crees que cuando volvamos te gustaría ayudarme con unos animales que tengo….claro que si no te molesta-digo fluttershy

No me molesta ,claro que te ayudare-dige con una sonrisa

Oh gracias-digo fluttershy por alguna razón sonrojada que nadie podía ver ni yo

Que hora es…..2:23 VERGA hoy sale la nueva canción de eminem-dige para correr al computador

Que es eso?-pregunto twilight

Esto es una computadora,sirve para buscar información y entretenerte-dige

Wow…podemos ver una demostración- digo raimbow

Si claro les mostrare un video clip-dige mientras ponía a eminem

Video que?-pregunto applejack

Véanlo ustedes mismos-dige para reproducir el video

(EL VIDEO QUE PUSE ES EMINEM-SURVIVAL SI SE PREGUNTAN)

Mas tarde…

Eso fue…..ASOMBROSO-digo raimbow

Eso fue genial pero que era esos videos que salian al fondo-digo twilight

Es un videojuego de mi mundo-dige

Video ju…que?-digo twilight

Les explicare-dige

Otro rato mas tarde….

Y eso es un videojuego y su historia-dige

Podrías hacernos una desmotracion de esos llamado "videojuegos"-digo rarity

Si –dige para que me sonara el estomago-despues de comer

Que comen los humanos?-pregunto celestia

Somos omnívoros –dige

Osean que co….comen…car…carne?-pregunto fluttershy

Si…pero antes que se alarmen no comemos ponis o animales que hablen-dige antes que se alarmaran

Menos mal pensé que te tenia que paralisar-digo celestia

Buena forma de hacer amigo no?-dige sarcasticameste

Cállate-digo celestia con una sonrisa para electrocutarme

Será un dia largo….-dige mientras me ponía de pie con la carga eléctrica

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

2 mundos y 2 vidas cap IV

Ahora que me doy cuenta tu habitación no esta ordenada-digo twilight

Wey….no mames (aclaro que soy chileno pero algunas veces se me escapa ese acento por juggerwicho XD)tanto tiempo en la habitación y ahora te das cuenta que esta desordenada,yo soy asi y ordeno mi pieza en la tarde-dige al salir de mi habitación

Entonces podrías mostranos el resto de la casa?-digo twilight curiosa

Si,por que no-dige al mostrarle el resto de la casa ,saben que ,eso demoro bastante ,cuando menos me di cuenta eran las 5 sin haber almorzado

Mierda…se me olvida que no he almorzado-dige al ver que tenia pollo con papas fritas se me hacia agua a la boca

Todas dejaron escapar un grito de susto

Ctm se me olvidan que están ustedes ,no pueden dejar de ver un momento mientras como?-pregunte

no este hechizo solo puede ver lo que el hechizado hace-digo celestia

tenemos un problema aquí-dige

y como lo resolvemos?-pregunto twilight

creo que solo me comeré las papas-dige al sacar solamente las papas evitando mirar el pollo,ya no quería traumarlas mas de lo que estaban,especialmente a fluttershy que según ella era veterinaria

me das un poquito?-digo twilight

si conoces un hechizo que teletrasporte comida de aca para equestria te doy todas-digo con una sonrisa victoriosa

ok-digo twilight al ver que mis papas estaban flotando y desaparecer en un flash

me…cago….en…..chabelo-dige con la boca abierta,ellas se rieron con la cara que tenia

mas tarde….

Chicos algunas veces le he dicho que nunca me gusta comer ensalada sin aliñar ¿no? Pues ahora lo saben,no me gusto y cada vez que no comia celestia me electrocutaba cuando el resto se reia

Ja…ja que gracioso-dige poniendo mi pelo normal ya que estaba de puntas con tantas descargas que me había dado celestia

Princesa …PODRIAS PARA DE ELECTROCURTARME POR EL AMOR DE BATMAN?!-dige en voz alta

Bueno,aguafiestas-digo celestia

En eso momento vi que varios vecinos que pasaban fuera de mi casa me miraban con cara de que estaba loco

Oh…genial ahora creeran que estoy loco-dige para subir a mi cuarto

Puta ma…debo ordenar mi cuarto-dige con un suspiro-ñahh la ordeno mañana-dige para tomar rumbo a la cama cuando sentí una descarga….no de nuevo

Dejame adivinar …..me daras descargar eléctricas hasta que ordene mi cuarto ¿verdad?-dige

Si-digieron todas al unisono

Mañana la…..*descarga*…..celestia….*descarga*….podrias….*descarga*…..parar de hacer eso por el amor de batman-dige

Quien es batman-digo raimbow

Uhh….mañana se lo explico-dige para ordenar mi cuarto

"Es tanto pedir un dia SIN DESCARGAR ELECTRICAS" pensé mientras ordenaba mi cuarto

Continuara….

Ese fue el capitulo de hoy tan cortos como lo demás pero estoy poniéndole mas empeño al otro fic,asi que ire actualizando este fic cada cierto tiempo pero no esperen capítulos largos

Brohoof /)  
GHOST OUT!


End file.
